


Getting Married

by Sirianna123



Series: 30 day OTP Challange [25]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirianna123/pseuds/Sirianna123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 26 of my 30 day OTP challange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Married

Dipper was nervous. No it wasn't his first date… **"YoU'll rEGreT iT, PiNe TrEE!"** Bill shouted from orb Ford kept him in. **"I'm TeLLing YoU. And I'll JuST LauGH."** demon ended and laughed loudly.

"I already made a decision." Dipper said with determination.

**"YoU woN't LiKE iT. I gUaRAntee It."**

"Silence, demon." Ford came in. "I'm finished. Are you sure you want to do it?" he asked Dipper who just nodded afraid he'd vomit. Bill just huffed glaring at man from his orb. **"WeLL PiNE TrEE, We'LL be suCH a HaPPy coUPlE. AnD It'S rEaLLY niCE oF yoU. ThIS whoLE saCRifiCing Of YouR owN happIneSS So WoRlD cAn BE saFE!"**

It was just three of them giving it even more private marriage like feeling sending shivers down Dippers spine when Bill said it. Fords machine and circles painted on floor weren't helping. It was like one of those creepy weddings from that TV show he was watching with Mabel week ago.

 **"WeLL, wELL, WeLl. Sixter, I must say iT's aLMosT PeRfeCT. PinE TreE, We'LL BE luCVky if we'LL SuRViVe IT WitH jUST SomE UncoMfoRTable Side EffeCTs."** Bill rabled as ford set him in one of two biggest circles.

Dipper silently took his spot in other and they started. H tried not looking at Bills new body in a bit smaller circle connected to one orb with demon in was in. **"I'm suRPriSEd you'RE aCTUAlly using iT. IF I wAS sUre I'd MakE it LOOk moRe liKe ReD."** Bill noted casually just to be ignored as Ford started chanting from his book.

Rest of ritual was blur for both Dipper and Bill but after waking up they both knew it was done and first thing Bill said to Dipper was: "He messed up a little."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, Comments/ reviews are welcome.


End file.
